


Of Trust and Spice

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: All's fair in love and coffee.





	Of Trust and Spice

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_coffeehouse prompt # 7: Pumpkin Spice.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Of Trust and Spice

~

“I can’t believe I trusted you.” Severus glared at the pumpkin pie latte Harry had placed before him.

Rolling his eyes, Harry sighed. “Godric, you’re dramatic.”

Severus’ eyes narrowed dangerously. “Dramatic, am I?” 

“It’s just a coffee. Why don’t you try it before you say you hate it?”

Picking up the cup, Severus took a gingerly sip. After a moment, he huffed.

Harry groaned. “Fine, hand it over and I’ll drink it.” 

“Then what shall I have?” Severus eyed Harry’s drink, which was frothy and topped with whipped cream and a dusting of cinnamon. “And before you suggest it, I’m not drinking that monstrosity either!” 

Harry ran a hand through his hair. “It’s autumn, Severus. Everything in here’s spiced or _pumpkin_ spiced.” 

Sitting back in his chair, Severus folded his arms across his chest. “When you said we should expand our horizons by visiting a coffeehouse, I assumed there would be the opportunity to obtain actual coffee.” 

“This _is_ actual coffee!” Pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers, Harry exhaled. “Right. No pumpkin spiced anything for you, I’ll go and get you an ‘actual’ cup of coffee. What flavour would you like?” 

Severus sneered. “Black. Like my mood.” 

“Of course,” Harry muttered. “I’ll be back.” Standing up, Harry left Severus at the table and walked to the counter. 

“Back already?” said the barista, a cheerful girl with a ruby nose ring. “You and your partner must be thirsty.” 

Harry coughed. “I’m afraid he’s not a fan of anything too…flavoured. Do you have any regular coffee?”

“Of course.” She gestured towards the chalkboard behind her. “All our flavours are there.” 

“Yeah…” Catching his bottom lip with his teeth, Harry stared at the offerings. Arabica bean? Blue Mountain? “What would you say is your most popular, non-flavoured coffee?” he finally asked. 

The barista blinked at him. “They’re all flavoured. _Coffee_ is a flavour.” 

“Right, I know, but is there a coffee that’s as basic as it gets?” 

The barista raised an eyebrow. “Coffees vary depending on acidity, body, sweetness, sourness, bitterness—”

“Something bitter should work,” Harry interrupted. “Maybe with some acidity?” 

“Hm.” The barista tapped her mouth with her index finger. “I believe I can come up with something fitting that description.” 

“Brilliant. I’ll have that.” 

“One moment.” The barista turned away and began putting together various types of beans. Periodically she’d pause and sniff before adding different beans. Once satisfied, she ground them up and put them through the machine. 

Harry, meanwhile, inspected the cakes and biscuits on display, occasionally glancing over towards Severus, who was scowling at the other customers in the coffeeshop as if they were personally offending him. He sighed. “Er, how’s that coffee coming?” he asked. 

“Almost done.” The barista gestured toward the row of syrups. “Would you like a shot of anything? Hazelnut perhaps? Or maybe caramel?” 

“Definitely not,” Harry said. “Make it was plain as possible.” 

Shaking her head, the barista placed the cup on the counter. “There you are.” 

After paying her, Harry hurried back to the table. “Right. This is as basic a cup of coffee as—” He paused. “Oi, where’s my caramel macchiato?”

Severus, a dollop of whipped cream on his upper lip, smirked. “I was bored.” 

“So you drank my macchiato?” Shaking his head, Harry sat. “At least I can have the pumpkin pie latte—” He scanned the table. “Where’s the latte?”

“I had that, too.” Severus sniffed. “It wasn’t as bad as I’d predicted. A bit sweet, but the flavour profile wasn’t completely horrid.” 

“What am I supposed to drink?” Harry cried. 

Severus pointed to the cup in his hand. “You have a perfectly good coffee right there.” 

Grumbling, Harry took a sip and almost choked. “Bloody hell, that’s awful!” 

Severus’ lips twitched. “Why did you purchase it, then?” 

“Because you— you said—” Harry’s mouth worked for a moment. “You…I can’t believe you drank both drinks! I actually trusted you!” 

Severus smirked. “Salazar but you’re dramatic.” 

~


End file.
